The story of Jordan
by Featherfur
Summary: how jordan came to be. goes with my story Warriors of In Scutum.


**A/N: this story goes with my other one Warriors of In Scutum. This is the story of how Jordan came to the gods. Jordan is two. **

**Third person point of view.**

Jordan's mom had finished with a 'client' as she called them. Jordan was in the other room trying to sleep when her door opened. Even at her young age she could tell something was wrong, she could hear her mother in the shower so it couldn't be her. When suddenly she was grabbed and held tightly on her bed.

'_Something is wrong very wrong'_ she thought as something was shoved into her mouth to stop her from crying out. Her small body was no match for the tall man. He ripped of her large shirt and underwear. **(A/N: she is potty-trained thought I'd tell you)** The toddler was frightened when she felt her body lengthening and teeth growing. She swung her arm at him it connected and blood shot at her. The man howled with rage and threw her across the room. It didn't hurt as bad as it should have, she was confused. Her senses where stronger, she could smell liquor on his breath.

She felt an instinct to run and listened to it. She jumped to her feet whimpering .She ran faster than ever before, the front door of the apartment was open and she bolted out it. She ran down stairs and banged into a few people out into the courtyard. She didn't know why, but everyone looked at her funny and she felt different. She could hear better, her eyes saw and noticed more, and she felt more intelligent.

'_What is happening to me? I must find a place far from here till he leaves'_ the she realized she was on four legs and looked down and instead of arms she saw fur; she looked to her back and saw a tail. She was a deep russet color. She was a wolf pup. (**Just Google russet brown wolf pup to see a pic**)

She was freaking out and accidently released her control over the body. She could feel her body but couldn't control it. She could smell the scent of other wolves and a smell she had never encountered before, it was like she could smell the moon, the smell of rain, the scent of the hunt and crushed pine mixed together. Her body followed it. After a couple of miles she could smell a camp. Her body continued to walk towards it where she was ambushed 12 white wolves. Her small puppy body arched and she started growling, she didn't notice she had transformed back into a human. She continued to growl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~new person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis POV

I was walking along in the nearby woods. I was in New York not to hunt but because the Winter Solstice meeting was tomorrow. Something was wrong I could feel it, it was an object. It was moving in the woods now but it was hidden from my sight. I was confused but there was nothing I could do except put an extra guard on duty and warn the girls to be extra careful tonight. I would tell Father tomorrow, yes that's it. I left to get some sleep which even a goddess needs.

Hours later

I was awoken by a bright flash of light and the screech of tires. It was a couple hours before dawn. I looked out of the tent and saw the most annoying person of the gods, my brother Apollo, he was grinning as usual and the girls groaning and glaring so nothing was out of the ordinary.

I walked up to him and demanded "Apollo what in the name of hades are you doing here"

He gave me his annoying cocky grin and replied "Can't a guy visit his sister." I gave him a look that clear said No and hurry up or I'm gonna kick you out.

He grinned wider and said "Guess not, oh well just wanted to say the meeting will start at dawn instead of at night."

"Kay why didn't they send Hermes" I asked confused.

"Dunno I just felt like I should tell you" he said his smile dropping. I knew what he meant usually I camped in Pennsylvania and flew to Olympus on my chariot. But I had felt like I needed to be here for some reason. Suddenly Zoe came crashing through the woods.

"Milady MILADY, come quick the wolves have found something." She shouted before running back into the woods. I ran after her it must be the thing I had felt before. I felt Apollo running besides me but I ignored him. Up ahead was one of the strangest things I have ever seen.

It was a small, and I mean small, clearing and 12 of my wolves were in a circle around a small naked 2 year old. The small girl was growling in the back of her throat and twitching her ears and eyes in the language of wolves. I felt Apollo twitch beside me and saw him draw his bow I motioned for him to lower it, when he didn't I grabbed his arm and pulled it down he gave me a look and I motioned to the girl. Then she barked and immediately the wolves welcomed her like an old friend. It was weird the wolves should have attacked her. Then I wondered if she could tell where we were or if it was a goddess.

I saw the wolves tell her of us but not where we were. But as they 'spoke' she looked at us and I realized she knew we were there but she was no goddess. I motioned for my hunters to put down there drawn weapons. The girl looked at me she had fear in her eyes but it was not pointed at me, the falcons in the trees, the hunters, or even the wolves, she was looking at Apollo. I was confused yes he could be annoying but never would he hurt a child. Then I noticed all the wolves were female. Something happened with her including a man. I jumped down from the tree I was sitting in, Apollo did as well and she shrank away from us and a wolf larger than the rest stepped in front of her and 'talked' calming her down. The wolf wasn't mine it was pure black like night and when Apollo and I stepped closer she growled and showed her teeth (**here's a site for the wolf growling wp-content/uploads/2010/11/BLACK_WOLF_.jpg)** until we backed off. Then the little girl spoke it was like the howl of a wolf; beautiful and melodic.

"no Midnight no it's bad very bad" the wolf looked ashamed and the little girl climbed on its back. The wolf walked over to us and stood watching us. I knew what it was saying for some reason because of the child the wolf Midnight didn't trust Apollo. So I reached down and grabbed the girl and had some clothes appear and I placed them on her. She looked at me then Apollo and tentievely reached out to Apollo and touched his shoulder when he only smiled at her she reached out to him and he grabbed her from me. The wolf watched him carefully. I lead the group back to the camp and tried to think about what just happened.

Apollo was at the edge of camp playing with the child on the way back I asked for her name and she replied "Name is Jordan this is Midnight" funny how she talks far ahead from normal toddlers_. 'She's probably a demigod'_ at that moment a letter popped up from Hermes's Messages' it read:

_Dear Artemis,_

_I see you have found my daughter. I would suggest not sending her into a mortal place for children 'because she's dangerous bla blah bla. So ask Zeus for permission to raise her or something I just really don't want more souls trying to escape I have enough to deal with._

_Thanantos_

'_I guess I'll ask Father later' _I looked over at Jordan and saw the wolf was still there and I decided mow was a good time to look into Jordan's memory and see what freaked her out so much.

What I saw horrified me and my rage was horrible as I looked at the toddler and was surprised to see a small chinchilla running around Apollo's shoulder's he looked at me and asked why I was so mad I showed him what had happened he too flew into a rage as well. He placed the chinchilla next to the black wolf and it changed into a wolf pup but I put it out of my mind. Both of us found the man and let's just saw he was never seen again. By the time we got back it was nearly dawn so we grabbed the girl (who had reappeared) and the wolf, which refused to leave Jordan's side, covered their eyes and flashed to Olympus. Though we did not want to we left the small child with Hestia who immediately took to the child.

We went to our thrones and waited for the meeting to start and the only ones who didn't look upset at being up so early was me, Apollo, and Hestia. I looked over towards her and saw no one not even Midnight when I looked at Hestia she merely mouthed 'Hera' I paled and told Apollo and he paled as well. Hera doesn't take kindly to demigods, any demigod!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~new pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Third pov

The meeting started and they talked about nonsense that no one really paid attention to. Finally the time came that anyone who has any new information not already said says it. Apollo stood up and said

"Only a few hours ago me and Artemis found something extraordinary." Then he proceeded to tell the story, Artemis chipped in and read the letter to the council. While telling the story a beautiful blue macaw flew in and landed on Apollo's shoulder, he didn't seem to notice. After the end everything was quiet then Athena asked him if he brought the child with him he said of course. The macaw flew next to Midnight who had appeared during the story. Then the bird turned into Jordan. Everyone but Apollo and Hestia gasped in astonishment. The everyone turned to Zeus who said

"Let me discuss this with Hera." He flashed out and every one watched the child play with the wolf growling and 'speaking' wolf. She continued to rough house even though the wolf did not hurt her somehow she rolled into Hephaestus's throne where she took one look at him and instead of running away said something.

"Up pwease" everyone watched him to see what he would do surprising everyone he picked up the child and placed her on his lap. She kept trying to poke the fires in his beard which didn't seem to harm her. Then she looked at him and grinned a crooked grin.

"You awesome I like you, you cool." Everyone just stared at her voice. She continued to mess with his beard or fly around the room as different animals or just laid down next to midnight as either a wolf pup or a baby dragon (A/N think Eragon). Then Zeus appeared with Hera and put keeping the child to a vote. Everyone but Dionysus voted to keep her. Later as a guardian along with Midnight, Artemis presented Jordan with a dragon egg and out hatched a bright green colored dragon and she named it Peridox. But that is a story for later but for now the ending goes…

**And that's how Jordan met the gods. **

_A/N Hey Yall this goes with my other story and I stayed up till 3 in the morning to make this so please review and read my other stories. Tell me if I should continue and tell of how she learned talents and powers from the gods and when she became __**"The Shield"**__ and her quests please review I'm begging you. And for those who read my story Warriors of In Scutum pls read chapter 3 again 'cause I need you guys to answer a poll before I can continue._


End file.
